


Family

by Drug_Tito



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: AU modern, F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Oneshot, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drug_Tito/pseuds/Drug_Tito
Summary: Mary Tudor and Eustace Chapuys as a couple having a family in the modern world





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, but as I was writing this oneshot I discovered a whole new world of ideas in which Chary takes place in the modern world. May write more if the ideas develop enough. 
> 
> Reviews are most welcomed!!!

"Papa up!" Said the two-year-old boy demanding to be lifted by his father.

"No sweetheart. Papa can't lift you." Said Eustace.

"Why?" Asked the toddler with tears gathering in his eyes.

It had never hurt Eustace more than now, seeing his son on the verge of tears only because his father couldn't do something other fathers did on a regular basis.

"Your father is in great pain because of his leg." Answered Mary.

 

It was true. The gout that inflicted Eustace’s right feet was getting worse and worse. The disease was probably inflicted by his genetic and a diet of over abounded meat and alcohol, especially beer and spirits. Neither antibiotics nor steroids had helped him. The only thing he could do was to apply ice to his toes and ankle and stay in bed when he was afflicted by an attack of gout. 

Now he was forced to use a cane. It made him feel like an old man, even older than he actually was. Little Tom didn't deserve such a father and Mary didn't deserve such a boyfriend.

 

“Love, you need to stop blaming yourself.”  
Said Mary in the evening when they were preparing for bed. Her hands were petting his hair as she was sitting on his lap. Their little Thomas had long ago been put to sleep.

“I can’t when I am to blame. It’s my fault Tom isn’t having a normal father like anyone else.”  
“Eustace-“

“No, it’s true. Other fathers play with their sons, they teach them to run, kickball, play sports… While I can barely stand without a cain.” 

“But this gout does not diminish your true qualities, your intellect, your wit and your gentleman’s elegance.”

To that Eustace made a frown. 

“Neither is your performance in bed in any way inflicted by your gout.”  
He smirked before she kissed him and they lay down on the bed.

As always, she crawled her back against his front while his arms encroached her into his warm embrace.

 

When they were about to fall asleep the bedroom doors quietly opened, a pair of eyes appeared and a small voice said: “Mummy, papa, can I sleep with you tonight?”

It will be a long night thought Eustace to himself.


End file.
